User blog:Caydeb/TPD December 2014
This is a talk page dump for december 2014 Please do not edit this page as it is an archive. Imp/5 dimensional imps and candidates for deletion. Imps are a type of demon, 5 dimensional imps are beings from the 5th dimension they aren't actually imps, they are called that because there impish ie tricksters and jokers and they mess around with reality for fun. The two powers are completely different. thats why it doesn't need to be deleted. Also read the history before making a candidates for deletion category, if either Gabriel or Kuopiofi edited it without deciding to delete the page then it doesn't need a candidates for deletion, besides they have senority as Admins and I believe they have final say(well the Founder has more of a say, but he disappeared a long time ago....)SageM (talk) 02:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Warp Energy manipulation only exists in the Warhammer 40k universe, it doesn't exist in any other series, if thats not a specific power then what do you consider it? I am not trying to be rude or anything. Anyway sorry ^^;;SageM (talk) 03:21, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM just thought you should know. Oh yeah, just thought you should know your name is still on the list of Inactive admins even though your updating again.SageM (talk) 03:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Also, I know you have been a part of this wiki longer, but I meant gabriel and kuopiofi had senority because they both have been continually editing and updating the website everyday and have more edits then all of the other admins on this site including yourself, so didn't mean any disrespect or anything. Hopefully that clarifies what I meant.SageM (talk) 03:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Omnipathy: omni powers category removed why? I noticed you removed Omni powers category from Omnipathy page. Even though it counts as an omni power since it lets you read/control all minds at the same time. Since anything that allows you to control all of something or grants you all powers is considered an omni power. so i am wondering why you removed that category from it?SageM (talk) 04:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Ability Organization I was wondering why is this considered a candidate for deletion? --CNBA3 (talk) 04:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) "Looking" I'd like to point out that there's nothing "looking" about those powers, read the descriptions: every single one of them has variation of "have the traits and abilities of (being)", and first thing in Capabilities is "User with this ability either is or can transform into an (being)". Every Physiology/Mimicry has that line. Now, how exactly isn't ability to use powers or be of deities, mythical beings or spirits usable in fighting? You might also want to note that while Transcendent Physiology gives the most general facts about divine beings, African Deity Physiology and other Pantheon physiologies tells you what powers you'd be able to get by tapping into that pantheons deities. Please read what the powers actually do the next time you wonder about them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Notes If there's No Users, don't bother with Rare power. Check Constructs Creation for various powers that have Construct Category, defined as "Powers that create objects out of Energy and/or Matter", also remember to add both Create (from nothing) and Generation (more from something or transform into). Depending of the user, they can create their constructs from nothing or generate/shape them from existing energy/matter. All Mimicries/Physiologies have at the least potential to change what user looks like, thus Appearance Alteration --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Physiology/Mimicry Just woke up so I'm not on my best, so I just explain how they work on this site: Basically all physiologies/mimicries allow user to either a) mimic/borrow the powers/traits, for example Spiderman mimics spider without any outside changes or someone channeling a deity, or b) there's physical change where the user becomes the thing either completely or partially, for example Wolfsbane shifting physically between human/wolf. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, December 9, 2014 (UTC) As for the length of description in Capabilities, we've preferred going to the point with what the power does instead of writing long essay that'll be skipped over anyway. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Adrenaline Manipulation doesn't fit the name of the power Adrenaline manipulation doesn't fit the name of the power, since your not really manipulating it, only activating it so it works faster or better, it doesn't give you any control over it. Besides adrenaline can't really be manipulated anyway, it can be activated to give you boosts of energy or all you to perform feats you normally couldn't but trying to directly manipulate it would end up killing you. So the name fits better as Adrenal Activation.SageM (talk) 00:15, December 13, 2014 (UTC)SageM Agreed and returned original name. It doesn't actually do any manipulation, just kicks adrenaline up. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Categories Something I've been meaning to ask, since none of the currently active admins seem to know it: do you have any ideas what category "Powers by type" is supposed to do? It has massive number of sub-categories but absolutely no explanation to what it does. Clean Up Category? What's that for? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:20, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Acid Just a note: if you change the name of power, it's your job to change them at every single page that has link with the old name. That's right on the rules after far too people went willy nilly chancing names. All Sergekinetic pages are renamed again, if you want to move them to Acid, take a time to change those links. That said, since we've used that pattern with most elemental/energy Constructs, Entity creations and combat powers, I think it would be better to leave them that way. Before you remove page, check if they actually are duplicates. Compare Serqekinetic Entity Creation (which you renamed to Acid Constructs) and Serqekinetic Constructs and notice that there is quite a difference: Constructs Creation can be used to create any object or entity from that matter/energy, Entity Creation only animal/being of that matter/energy. It's the same thing with every other Elemental Constructs and Elemental Entity Creation, Organic Constructs and Organic Entity Creation is same thing. Restored Serqekinetic Constructs and removed Acid Constructs because Serqekinetic is on the line of other elemental construct (pyrokinetic, hydrokinetic, etc. constructs/entities/combat), because Serqekinetic is the one that is linked on every page instead of acid constructs and because Acid was simply Serqekinetic Entity Creation renamed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) EM-power Since you're checking EM waves-Based powers category, did you plan to leave Electromagnet Power as the category covering this area? It's one of the fundamental forces after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:47, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Serqe/EM Serqekinetic Constructs = turn acid into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence, this includes it's sub-power Serqekinetic Entity Creation = create beings (animals, people, etc.) of acid or shape them to certain shapes. One can be used to create any object from acid, including entities, other just entities. Problem being that there aren't other users, so of course he's the only one in both, and since he appears in only few episodes and that's the most easily found pic that show what he can do, we used it. Tho' there's that one where he creates those tubes from acid too... changed. Take a look at other Constructs Creation/Elemental Constructs/Energy Constructs and compare them to their related Entity Creation/Elemental Entity Creation/Ergokinetic Creature Creation and you notice that there are different pics/users. Serqekinetic/Acidokinetic No clue for this, someone just used it and we've been using serge ever since. If you want to change the name, remember that you must change the link in the most obvious pages too, in case of Constructs that'd be Acid Manipulation, Elemental Constructs, SC's sub-powers (not sure if there are other than Serqekinetic Entity), in general might be good idea to check every link on that page. Entity Creation goes to Serqekinetic Constructs, Acid Manipulations Applications Serqekinetic Constructs has link to SEC, Acid Mimicry, at least those but might want to check all links just to be sure. Serqekinetic Combat is on Variations of Elemental Combat and Technique of Acid Manipulation. As you can see from the amount of links that connect to each of these powers, there's a reason for that "change the name, change every link". Someone has to do it sooner or later, and more than likely that's admin, and more specifically me... Incidentally, if you remove page, take care to remove that link from the pages it's on, same principle. Rename it to Electromagnetic Power maybe? It's fundamental force and has several pages/powers directly related to it, so it could use it's own category. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Name Change It isn't so much finding the pages as how much work you have to go through to change those links. But thanks for the link, it'll be useful. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, December 16, 2014 (UTC) You were quick to delete my page i created "Identity Theft" (for being incomplete), i was in the process of finishing it. I had to publish it so the information on the infobox wouldn't get scrambled. I dont know why it does that but it happened and another admit told me about it.Squidbaby (talk) 06:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Caydeb ! So, when did you become an admin ? I'm stuck to the Kingsman/Gabriel/Kuopiofi triumvirat, and need to do some history ctach up ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:15, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I see, so admins are nominated for life, more or less ? Don't worry about the size, you just have to type the "end" button to get right to the new messages ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:31, December 17, 2014 (UTC) What is a "crat" ? It seems a key word to understand your post. Weren't you inactive for a long time on this wiki ? How are you still an admin in this case ? Re-appointment ? DYBAD (talk) 04:35, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it all makes sense now. Thanks ! DYBAD (talk) 00:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Overly Specific Power Could you explain to me how do you define the overly specific? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:19, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Might want to add definition to it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Why are so many powers being deleted? HI, I noticed you are deleting a lot of the powers on this wiki recently. Some of the deletions I can understand, but others are valid powers with valid users. I am just wondering why your deleting so many. thats all.SageM (talk) 04:45, December 23, 2014 (UTC)SageM Transmogrifaction and Transmutation are completely different powers, transmutation is turning one substance into another. While transmogrifaction is turning other people into a different substance.SageM (talk) 04:48, December 23, 2014 (UTC)SageM Categories/Front Noticed the change, but admittedly only because you did the change right before I dropped by and it was on top of Recent Changes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Please keep Creation and Generation in Constructs. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry I am not able to join the chat today, I have been feeling terrible and having stomach pains, but if I feel better I will join sometime. TheRavageBeast (talk) 23:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry christmas to you, or happy any holiday you celebrate. TheRavageBeast (talk) 16:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Caydeb, I wish to help out with your list of stuff to do, but what is the one below the crossed out line? (delete the categories: omni powers and infinite powers etc.) and for the last one do we delete the creation category and replace it with a new "generation" category? Death horseman94 (talk) 16:50, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Absolute Immutability is just Immutability now, someone changed the name at some point and didn't bother fixing the links... Incidentally, why you're planning to remove Creation category and replace it with Generation? If anything, it should be other way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:57, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for you´re pleasent welcome, Cay of Deb. I will take you up on that offer someday. Associations Please use Associations instead of creating Associated Powers. You've just added powers that are already on there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:58, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Returned Enhance to Edit. That change was totally pointless. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Stuff So you're basically pulling all links to one point instead of having to look over the page to what it does: Powers that can grant this Ability - generally on top of the page, tho I suppose you mean those powers that haven't been mentioned there. Those that aren't are usually so closely related they are on Associations anyway. Sister Abilities - you mean other Variations of the parent power? Like other Metals Metal Manipulation would allow? Abilities this power allows - this would be Applications/Techniques/Variations. Just please remove them after you've done, one thing you learn fast is that people just might start to copy what you do and we're having all sorts of templates popping up. Could you add the missing powers you consider particularly meaningful/connected into Associations while you're at it? Finnish speaker actually, English doesn't really share much with it. Plus I was in hurry with... quite a few things happening at once. Thanks for pointing that out, does it make more sense now? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Lives into Self-Resurrection/Reincarnation What do you think, should we just fold Multiple Lives into Self-Resurrection and Reincarnation, since the only difference is that ML allows those two to happen only limited/set number of times? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) It's pretty much just adding Limitation that it may happen only limited number of times. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:10, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Why did you activate Achievements? Why did you turn on the achievements? there is no point in turning them on in this wiki. there is no point to turning them on since people are editing this wiki so constantly that they are meaningless. I mean I don't edit this wiki for achievements, I edit because I want to. besides activating achievements is going to lead to a lot of poor edits that that other admins are going to have to fix. So its better just to leave them off.SageM (talk) 23:16, December 29, 2014 (UTC)SageM Elements/Ice Remove Ice-Based and Make it Water Based - why exactly? Returning. Light is not an element people! Nor Darkness. - Elemental Manipulation, Others. Elemental Powers deals with classic Elements, Elemental Manipulations takes what EM-page defines. In some ways it's basically page to collect powers that aren't organic, artificial or fundamental. Please check what powers are on that list and remember that all EM-Techniques include powers on that page. In other words, if you think about removing Others variation from EM, you're volunteering to change every Technique of EL, every Variation of those techniques/powers, etc. Please just leave it be. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry that my above post is snarky, my computer decided to go wonky right when I was editing those ice-pages and that frustration shows... While the Other section in EM might use some checking, the point I was making is quite simply that, if we go by classic four elements, quite a few powers/current elements have to be found new place. For example electricity, acid, darkness, light, etc. don't fit under those four, so where would they go? Electricity might go under Energy (which is also under EM), light too as they are partially there already, acid might squeeze under minerals since acid is composed of water and certain minerals, but where would darkness go? It's not energy or fundamental force after all. And that's not even going for the massive overhaul quite a few pages would have to go. To explain, let's say we remove darkness from Elements, that'd mean that every sub-power, technique and variation have to be checked if they are sub-powers, variations or techniques of some other elemental power: Shadow Mimicry is under Elemental Mimicry, Darkness Attacks and it's sub-powers are under various elemental powers, Umbrakinetic Constructs and it's sub-powers the same. And that's just the ones that come to mind without checking. Basically, it's insane amount of work, so please, just leave them under Elemental Manipulation category and use Elemental Powers for the four classical ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Ice to Water - Could you explain what you mean by "easier to move the few pages that were in ice to match the rest that were with water"? If those powers don't have ice-category, just add it there. Light / Darkness - Darkness isn't energy so it doesn't really belong to energy, unless we go with darkness energy or something similar. Or just with it being lights opposite. Other Element Classification - And? Definition you use for elements is based on four classic elements of western/modern thinking, which is Classical Element Manipulation and is covered by Elemental Powers category. Could you also explain why you are so insistent about using that definition? They already do have their own page after all. Water Manipulation is about water (H2O), not about liquids. Acid is in Liquid Manipulation tho. Insane amounts of work - Why exactly do they need to be fixed and how are they wrong so they have to be redone? You haven't really given any other explanation to your decision/reasoning for those changes, to the point it could as well be "because I want that way/say so". I'm curious here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Elements Makes a bit more sense when you go that way, but just to remind that we already have Matter State Manipulation, which covers Solids, Liquids, Gases, and Plasma and Classical Element Manipulation which covers Earth, Water, Air, Fire. Matter states are basis of Elemental Manipulation main portion and that is pretty much classical elements too. What we are talking is more of the Other section. My definition with the Other section would be closest to "substances (matter/energy) that cannot be separated into simpler level", which admittedly leaves few problems: acid was added to Elements simply because we didn't have any better place for it... I think, it was there from very early and we just didn't bother shifting it away. Of course we now know that atoms can be divided into even more simpler level, but that would be going too complicated. Energy is there too simply because it is one of those cannot be separated into simpler parts. Some of the Other section have been on my list to shift to Energy, life and death force for one. Might as well go for darkness as well, if you think that'd be the closest match. That'd make Elemental Manipulation more to the line with Classical Element Manipulation, which would ultimately mean folding CEM into EM. Although that rises the question about what to do with Energy Manipulation in relationship with Elements? Should we separate them into separate main powers or keep them together? After all fire is energy. Water/liquid - point, tho I don't think I've ever seen someone who is mainly water manipulator to do it for acids... Maybe link Acid to Liquid Manipulation and add water and minerals to Associations with mention that acids are composed of those? Redoing - I think that my problem with this comes partly from the fact that your blog mentions none of the reasons for why you want to change things/discus about them, and more from the fact that some members seem to think those as orders to be executed and go for it... which ends up with me undoing things that you actually weren't doing/just wanted to talk about and then ranting to you. Well, that and the fact that I've always been bit (ahem...) resistant to major/complicated changes. Those always take time/work and I've seen far too many of them simply being dropped when the one making them lost interest. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:44, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts